


the breads not on fire???

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, drunk children navigate the kitchen, surprisingly no one is harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '18 - 3/7: Sandwiches, DrinkingWhat's better than alcohol? Alcohol and food.At least that's what Keith and Shiro think beforetaking on the kitchen





	the breads not on fire???

It starts with a bottle of vodka and a few beers, unfortunately. The sensible voice in Keith’s head says he’ll only have a sip or two on account of _several_ of Shiro’s flatmates having exams in the coming days. This is repeated in Shiro’s own reprimanding tones.

“You know Matt will have both our heads _and_ dump the rest of that down the sink if he finds us literally making a single noise.” He gestures at the bottle in Keith’s hands.

“Are you challenging me to finish the whole thing?” Because he really feels like he deserves to unwind a little, even if that means blacking out on top of his boyfriend before the night’s even begun.

“Keith…”

He remembers the last ‘Matt incident’ as clear as day (in which the two of them giggled loud enough for Matt to realise they were sliding cheese slices under his door. Matt had delivered a particularly stern glare and the promise of a cheese-fuelled retribution), but the memory of finding melted cheese in his room up to a month after the incident does little to deter him now.

‘Living in the moment’ and all that.

Keith waves a careless hand. “I’m sure we’ll make nice, rational decisions and definitely not piss anyone off. No, I’m _confident_ we will.”

Shiro still looks wary. “Movies and fluffy blankets, _one_ drink each, and then straight to bed?”

(They’ve tried this method before – but blankets do little to hinder drunk, determined men. Even securely wrapped ones.)

“Sure. Do you have your headphone splitter?”

~~~

Somewhere between too many consecutive drinks and Shiro suggesting shots, Keith rolls off the couch, taking most of the blankets with him.

“Whoa, watch the laptop!”

Which is funny, Keith snickers to himself, because prior to that neither of them had been watching the laptop or the movie flickering over its screen. Keith rearranges himself back into Shiro’s lap, warily eyes the drinks he nearly knocked over with his impromptu acrobatics, and lets Shiro get back to stroking his hair.

The accidental tumble must’ve knocked some sense back into his brain, because he _had_ been perfectly content to spend the rest of the evening with his head pillowed on Shiro’s thighs and his half-open eyes tracking the blur of action onscreen. In his new position, he’s straddling those same thighs and methodically going through the world of possibility before him. Shiro makes an awkward expression.

“Sorry, I need to go pee.”

Once he returns, the mood seems all but forgotten, save for a sad twitch in Keith’s nether regions.

“Want to do shots?” His boyfriend suggests, and Keith really has no choice but to go along with it. His usual self-control when it comes to Shiro is zero to none, and that’s _without_ the liquid recklessness flowing through his veins.

“If you promise to not leave me asleep on the floor somewhere.”

“You know I’m better than that, Keith…” Shiro hands him a filled glass and they both wince through the initial burn. Keith’s stomach does a funny little jiggle, probably to remind him that its contents will be coming back up if he continues in this vein for the rest of the night.

Shaking his head through the fuzz, Keith slings an accusatory look at Shiro. “You’re a bad influence on my liver. We should… food. Make food.”

Shiro stares back at him. “You want to try and _make_ food right now? I can’t even do that on a good day.”

“It’s a great day,” Keith assures him. “Great day for cheese toasties.”

As soon as Keith’s mind conjures up the idea of cheese toasties, all he can think about is the taste and smell and gooey texture melting into his mouth. Shiro looks similarly converted, and it’s a newfound determination that leads the two of them towards the kitchen and potential danger. 

Keith grabs his boyfriend by the closest arm, wobbles a little, and fixes his attention forwards. In his haste to navigate the corridor and ransack the pantry, he doesn’t notice Shiro gather up their glasses and remaining alcohol until the bottle makes a loud thunk on the kitchen counter.

“Is that going to help you learn to cook?”

Shiro shrugs. “Maybe.”

A tiny voice in Keith’s brain screams _‘fire hazard!’_ as he watches Shiro grab the bread slices from him and reach for the cheese, but the irresponsible half instead scoots up onto the counter, kicks his legs against the cupboard doors, and watches with a grin as Shiro totters around the kitchen like a man possessed. 

The frying pan is set neatly on the stove and the two complex ingredients of their late night snack assembled within, and Keith has to admit he’s impressed. Shiro takes another swig of liquid courage, does a woozy dance across the kitchen floor, and prods at the sandwiches while looking like he knows what he’s doing.

“How’re they coming along?”

“Nothing’s on fire yet!” Shiro hollers, as if they’re further apart than the metre or so between them. “Except for the stove.”

And, Keith tilts his head to check and nearly topples floorwards, indeed the stove is on. He feels so proud.

A few minutes later, Shiro flips the toasties over to reveal golden brown bread, and for the first time in his life, Keith starts salivating at the prospect of Shiro’s homemade food. He nearly cracks his head open on the floor when he bends to grab a plate, but otherwise, the actually edible toasties are served up without injury. Shiro beams dopily at him as Keith pokes at one crispy sandwich.

“I love you.” The words are directed more at the plate in his hand than Shiro himself, but he grins nevertheless.

“So you’re only with me for the food?”

“What food?” Keith snorts, even as he takes a huge mouthful of bread and cheese and nearly chokes at the… impeccable taste. It tastes like toast and melted cheese, exactly as it should. 

“Yeah? Well no need to thank me, I know I’m good at everything.”

Keith takes a second to cram the rest of the toastie into his mouth before shoving at his broad chest. “Don’t be _stu_ pid.”

Shiro smiles at him through a mouthful of cheese. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u want to send me alcohol and cheese toasties in the mail
> 
> actually no pls Do That i want food


End file.
